


I'll Be There Soon

by neadevar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, M/M, Suicide, jeanmarco, romeo and juliet - Freeform, super gay sads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3005240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neadevar/pseuds/neadevar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sounded almost pathetically, pleading with a dead corpse to open its eyes. Jean was gone. There was too much blood on the floor. It was on Marco’s hands, his chest, on his face when he wiped away his tears. He was kneeling in it. (Something I wrote for someone on tumblr. Found it on my computer and decided to post it, kind of want to write more romeo and juliet jeanmarco style now)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be There Soon

It was never supposed to happen this way.

He wasn’t supposed to wake up to this.

“Jean?” his voice was almost deafeningly loud in the silence of the tombs, “Jean, please, wake up.”

He sounded almost pathetically, pleading with a dead corpse to open its eyes. Jean was gone. There was too much blood on the floor. It was on Marco’s hands, his chest, on his face when he wiped away his tears. He was _kneeling_ in it.

With shaking fingers he reached for the dagger lodged in his lover’s stomach. He felt like he was going to be sick. Didn’t he get the letter? Didn’t he know the plan? Everything was going so perfectly. Marco was supposed to wake up to Jean right beside him, alive, smiling. They were going to escape their families. They were going to live somewhere far away. They were going to be _happy._

_It’s all gone…._

“Jean!” and he was _screaming_. Marco was sobbing and pulling at his hair and shouting his name and begging him to _please, please wake up Jean! I can’t live without you!_

What was he supposed to do now?

He pressed his face to Jean’s cold chest, gripping his drenched shirt in his hands and screaming into him. It hurt. God, it hurt so much. It felt like someone had plunged their hand into his chest and ripped his heart out. It felt like his stomach was turning inside out and threatening to come up through his throat. This was never supposed to happen. It was never supposed to end this way.

Shaking fingers gripped the handle of the Dagger, pulling it from Jean’s stomach with one smooth movement. And Marco just stared at it. He stared at the blood that dripped from it and his red tainted reflection. He knew what he had to do.

He held the tip to his stomach, and without giving himself the chance to think about it he shoved it in. A scream died in his throat and he fell against the body of his lover, choking and crying. It hurt.

_It’ll be worth it._

“I’ll see you again Jean,” his voice was raspy, he could barely hear it himself, “I promise. I’ll be there soon.”

And when his vision finally started going dark, he could swear he saw Jean with his hand outstretched towards him, smiling.


End file.
